Unlucky Se7en
by HeroWithin
Summary: Detectives Mills and Somerset are back in a hellish nightmare ride when a new John Doe comes to town...
1. Another Beginning

Mills sat in his empty apartment, head hung, listening to the rain's nonstop drizzle. He had not been charged with the murder of John Doe. Frankly, he did had not cared if he was or not. He was glad that sick son of a bitch was dead. He took his wife, his kid, and smiled at the thought of it. He had completed his masterpiece. Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Wrath, and Envy. Seven words he would never forget. Somerset had testified at his trial and his testimony had been a big part in why he was not locked up. Seven people died thanks to John Doe. David Mills, however, has still alive, but when Doe killed his family, most of him died with them. He was empty now. 

William Somerset sat in his usual morning chair drinking a glass of orange juice and reading the morning paper. It was filled with the same old stories. More murders, more crime. He did not miss being a cop. He was glad that part of his life was over. But he would never recover from his last case, the most disturbing, shocking case of all. Never before in all his years had he experienced a similar case. To this day it amazes him. People had wrote books about it. John Doe was now famous. He had gotten what he wanted. He had won. Somerset would never forget when he opened that box and saw Tracy's blank eyes staring back at him. He had nightmares about it. John Doe killed seven people and got away with it. Of course, he did not blame David for it. He could not bring himself to.

Monday

Press photographers surrounded the small, dirty motel, waiting to get a shot of the murder victim. A prostitute was murdered and rumors were flying around about the crime scene. Detective Johnson parked his Ford Mustang and got out. Johnson was in his early thirties, with short brown hair and green eyes. Johnson walked through the sign in point and many news reporters began to swarm him, shouting out questions about the murder. Johnson merely ignored them and continued walking to room 207. He ducked under the yellow police tape and was met by Officer Paulson.

"What do we have here Paulson?" Johnson asked him formally.

"Well it looks like the prostitute booked the room for two hours at about three in the morning. At about 3:50, the neighbors heard a gunshot. The victim has half her head missing and blood is covering the place. Not a happy scene Detective." Paulson told him.

"Thanks." Johnson walked in the room, checking his watch that read 9:07

The prostitutes body has not been moved. Her entire left side of her face was blown away. It was a sickening site. Johnson began to examine the crime scene but it was too noisy with all the chatter.

"Everyone out!" He yelled.

Everyone left the room.

Johnson searched the entire room and found only one piece of evidence. One word. The word sent a chill through his spine and his jaw dropped in shock. On the wall in blood was the word Lust.

The media was going crazy. Everyone lived in panic and fear now that word had gotten around. Another John Doe was on the loose. Everyone remembered the last John Doe, who had killed six people that had committed one of the seven deadly Sins. Greed, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Envy were the deadly Sins. Many people were familiar with them now since it had not been that long since John Doe terrorized the city.

The Chief of Police was under a lot of stress. He knew this would only be the first of seven murders to come. This time they had to be prepared, but how can you be prepared against someone who leaves no trace of themselves. How do you find someone who does not leave even a hair? You do not. The Chief only had one solution. He picked up the phone and dialed an old friend.

William Somerset was sitting outside on his porch enjoying a hot cup of coffee listening to the rain fall. He loved finally being allowed some peace, not having to be solving case after case. It was almost 11:00 am now. His phone started ringing inside. He got up and went in, and answered it.

"Hello?" Somerset asked

"William? Good to hear from you again."

"It's good to hear you too Chief, what can I do for you"

"I'm calling in a favor old pal, I know your retired and all, but we really need you."

"I'm sorry, I can't go back." Somerset told him firmly.

"Please old friend, you're the only one who can solve this. You have to find him before he strikes again."

"Before who strikes again?"

"John Doe."

"Impossible, he's dead."

"I know, but we have another one on our hands."

Williams eyes opened in surprise. Another John Doe.

"I can't…" William shuddered, he remembered the last terrifying case with a heartbreaking ending.

"Please, no one else will solve this before this guy strikes again."

"I didn't solve the case last time, you know that."

"I know, but you're the only one who has experience with this. We need you William."

Was he up for it? One last case? Could he do it?

"I'll give it a shot Chief. After this, no more favors."

"I owe you a big one William. Thank you." He hung up the phone.

There was one person Somerset needed to go talk to. David. He would need David on this case, he was sure. This would not be an easy case, as he remembered the last one. He severely doubted David would do it. After all, the man had lost his wife tragically. John Doe killed David Mills that day when he took his wife and unborn child from him. He had succeeded in his mission. David completed the seventh sin, Wrath, by killing John Doe.

It took William an hour to drive into town and rent one of the cheap motels. He still hated this dirty, crime ridden city. After this, he was moving far away to a state where it would not rain this much. David still lived in his old apartment by the subway. He had no employment record since the incident. Somerset entered the complex and went to the apartment number. He approached it slowly, and knocked on the door. David opened the door slowly. David looked the same since Somerset had last saw him. His eyes were different though, they were not full of passion or love anymore, but with hate and depression.

"Somerset? What are you doing here?"

"David, I came to ask a favor. I know you might say no…but.."

"Come in." David opened the door all the way and allowed Somerset to walk in.

Somerset was surprised to see how well put together David's apartment was. It was much cleaner than it had been.

"Can I get ya anything? Beer? Coffee?" David asked.

Somerset smiled. "No thanks. I came here to ask you a favor David. Remember the Chief?"

"Yeah." David looked away.

"Well he came to me and asked me if I wanted one last assignment"  
"And you took it?"

"Yes, as a favor to him. Now will you do me a favor and give me a hand"  
"Depends. What's the assignment?"

"Remember John Doe?"

This is where it started. David's eyes filled with hate, his face contorted with fury.

"How can I forget Somerset? He killed my family." David looked up at him. "He took everything away from me."

"I know. This may be hard to hear, but someone is following in his footsteps. One murder happened today. Lust.

"No, no, no, no!" David stood up and punched the wall. "No, this can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it is. And we have to stop him."

"I can't, I can't think about Tracy, it's too painful. All you and John Doe do is remind me of her."

"I'm sorry David. You know that. But we have to stop another guy from making more people feel like you. He's going to take people who are loved and kill them.

"I know!" David had tears on his face. He wiped them off, and looked at Somerset.

"I'll do it. For Tracy."

"Thank you David." Somerset held out his hand and smiled. "We're back."

David shook his hand. It was almost like he forgot the whole entire conversation. He was focused on catching John Doe, and that was all that would drive him on until he was captured. Somerset knew if David was one on one with John Doe, David would kill him without hesitation. That was why he would have to keep an eye on him.

Monday part 2 coming soon


	2. Monday cont

Somerset and Mills arrived at the police station shortly after noon. Rain was falling slowly, with short, low rumbles in the distance. An average day in the city. Somerset noticed many new faces hanging around the station, along with a few familiar ones that caught his attention. Mills stopped in front of the door and stared at it.

"I remember the first time I ever walked into this place. And the last." He said aloud.

Somerset decided not to say anything and opened the door. David followed after him. Many of the officers who had known him greeted him and smiled, and Mills got many strange glances as he passed by. They all knew his history. What John Doe did to him. What Mills did to John Doe. It had been on the news for weeks. People wrote books on it, had television shows about it, and people had attempted to replicate it. None had made it past the first murder, since they left too many clues.

The chief was pleased to see them and held out his hand.

"Mills. Somerset. Glad to see ya back here."

Somerset shook his hand, followed by Mills.

"Not glad to be back but I gotta do my duty." Somerset said smiling.

Mills just stood there, quietly. The chief handed Somerset the file.

"That's everything we got so far. Now I'm hoping you two fill solve this thing before it escalates."

"We will." Mills said, and walked off.

"I agree…" Somerset said softly, and followed him, knowing the next few days could the be the longest in his life. 


End file.
